


A Christmas Carol of Misery

by YuunaFiction



Series: Holiday of Misery [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Friendship, Loneliness, Look how happy we are!, M/M, MinaNaru - Freeform, We got dumped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuunaFiction/pseuds/YuunaFiction
Summary: Naruto got dumped, Minato got dumped. All in all, it's looking to be a pretty shitty holiday all around. Oh, and Naruto can't feel his toes. Yikes.





	1. Sad Little Single

**Author's Note:**

> Is the mic on? Yes? Alright! 
> 
> Welcome to this lovely little Christmas card of mine! In the spirit of the holidays, I decided to write a short little story about our two favourite blonds. This is the first chapter of a cute little series I'll be writing. It's going to have another 3/3 story attached to it. For those of you who didn't catch that: Story 1, 3/3 chapter. Story 2, 3/3 chapters. All in the spirit of the holidays~ 
> 
> If you enjoy it, don't forget to throw in a comment and leave a Kudos <3

It was cold. _Reall_ y cold. Naruto shivered, the freezing wind biting into him as he hid behind his red and knitted scarf. It was the twenty-fourth of December, Christmas Eve and for many- the highlight of the year. It wasn't just a holiday for which you spent time with your family and friends- No, it was also the most popular and _romantic_ dating season there was. Not that Naruto would know, he'd need someone to actually _date_ to form an opinion about that.

"Man, it's freezing out here," Naruto mumbled as his pet fox pulled on the leash without any consideration for Naruto's frozen toes, forcing him to wade through snow that was close to two feet deep. "Can't you just take a piss in the landlord's yard as everyone else does? I can't feel my damn toes." He tugged on the leash, hoping to get _some_ sort of reaction out of his companion.

Kurama ignored him, dragging the blond along without a care in the world. He had better things to do; like finding that sexy Akita babe he'd spotted through the window a few nights ago.

"Damn furball." If he didn't adore the little bastard so much, he would have made a pair of gloves out of him by now. Too bad he couldn't leave the house without him these days. Leaving Kurama alone didn't sit right with him, especially when his landlord was like a walking _wedgie_ on the best of days. He'd even called the zoo on him once.

Naruto looked up, closed his eyes for just the briefest of moments, and felt a couple of snowflakes land on his face.

Even if he didn't have anyone to spend the holidays with, he still liked Christmas. It could get a bit lonely at times when he saw all the couples and families shopping together and looking at the fireworks in Shinjuku, but that was alright. He could still walk around the city while watching the Christmas lights and listen to the carols. Some company would have been pleasant, but it wasn't unbearable to do those things on his own.

However, this year, he'd been looking forward to sitting in front of the TV with Ramen and enjoy a bunch of sappy romance movies like the sad single he was.

Kurama didn't particularly like that idea though- if the claw marks on the front door were any indication. No doubt Kurama was sick of his utterly dull bachelor life, which consisted of nothing but work and video games.

There was no wonder he was still single.

Naruto sighed and shoved his ungloved hand into the pocket of his black coat. Maybe he could buy some Christmas cookies while he was out and about? That way he could at least _pretend_ he got it from someone cute.

Suddenly, without warning, Kurama took off, pulling at the leash so hard that Naruto's frozen fingers began to burn against the leather he held tightly in his hand, "Hey! What the hell are you doing- Kurama!" The buckle on the leash snapped, and Naruto's feet slid to the side underneath the snow. His eyes widened in shock, his balance thrown off just as he tumbled straight into a giant pile of snow on his side. _"Shit!"_

The last thing he saw was Kurama kicking up snow and disappearing into the busy crowd on the opposite side of the street.

"Kurama!"

* * *

 

On another crowded street in Shinjuku, by a large and colourful Christmas tree that towered over the street lights, sat a young man in a grey coat and white scarf.

In one hand Minato held a small gift, a pair of silver earrings of a simple design. He didn't know what his date preferred, which type of style, so he'd opt to go the safest route and chose a pair of simple silver studs. They were pretty, of course, but not flashy enough to mean anything overly complicated. It was only the second date, after all.

If he even had a date, that was...

Kushina was late, really, _really_ late.

...Which was also why he held his mobile phone in his other hand. He'd sent two text messages already and considered writing a third when the display of his phone lit up in a pale blue, and a soft chirp reached his ears- indicating a reply.

He swiped his cold thumb over the screen, unlocking the phone while at the same time loading the text message.

_'I don't think I can make it, sorry. Some things came up, and I couldn't get out of them. I'm sorry for making you wait in the cold. It's probably best if you go home.'_

With a chilled breathe that formed small clouds of frost in front of him, Minato re-read the message over and over. His cheeks were turning a little numb and his nose a bit pink from the cold wind. After reading the text message six times, his blue gaze moved to the gift in his hand... _her gift._

It stung, getting dumped on Christmas Eve. He'd never gotten dumped before, _ever._ Why did she even bother asking him out if she wasn't going to show up in the first place? There was no way that was anything _but_ an excuse. She could have at least told him she'd changed her mind about it before he'd bought the damn thing!

Suddenly, the gift in his hand made him feel uncomfortable; it was like an insult to injury. He looked away from it, not able to stand the sight of it.

Minato stood up, shoved his mobile phone into his pocket, and with dejected steps, he disappeared into the crowd of happy people.

...but not before throwing the small gift into a nearby trash bin.

* * *

 

Naruto, tired and mildly irritated, walked the streets of Shinjuku, searching for his runaway pet while at the same time reconsidering those gloves of his.

He couldn't find Kurama, no matter where he looked. The blasted fox had taken to the streets and hit the road. How rude! He fed the damn thing three times a day and picked up his shit with plastic bags, _plastic bags!_

"When I get you, I'll use you like a damn duster for a month, believe it!" He let out an irritated 'tsk' and glared at his surroundings. Why did Kurama have to run away on the bloody eve of Christmas of all days!?

Completely over it, Naruto walked over to a nearby bench that overlooked a giant mall just up ahead. There was a group of thirty or so people dressed in Santa costumes right outside of it, singing Christmas carols in front of a massive crowd. Had it not been for his mood that had taken a turn for the worse, he might have appreciated it. But as it was- he didn't.

However, the moment Naruto sat down- so did another person.

* * *

 

Startled, both of them looked at each other, both equally surprised by the sudden appearance of the other. Naruto's and Minato's eyes met, lingering for a brief few seconds before a tentative, almost shy smile, slowly formed on their lips.

Not knowing if they should say something- or anything, they looked away, turning towards the choir and watched the performance in silence. The Christmas Carols were beautiful, and Naruto found that his irritation began to subside bit by bit the longer he listened.

One song finished, then another and another, until Minato decided to speak up. After all, they looked equally miserable, and probably even more so when they sat next to each other. "I was dumped." He said as casually as he could, almost like he was talking about the weather.

Naruto blinked, "So was I."

"Your girlfriend?" Minato glanced at the stranger beside him. What were the odds that they'd both been dumped on the same day? How peculiar.

"No," He answered dryly, "My _pet_ ditched my ass and left me buried in a pile of snow. Now I can't find the idiot so I can go home and watch my sappy romance movies in peace."

The corner of Minato's lips twitched, a smile slowly stretching across his face as his eyes twinkled with mirth. "Sorry to hear that, but at least you didn't buy a gift for a date who never showed up, and then decided to tell you over text they couldn't make it because _'stuff'_ came up."

"At least they _told_ you. Mine just took off like a freaking douchebag." Naruto gestured with his hand, a swift swipe to the side to give a general direction of _'away'_ since he had no idea in which direction Kurama took off.

Minato laughed softly, unable to help himself. "Ouch."

Naruto grimaced, giving a sound of agreement before his facial expression softened, "So what happened to the gift, did you return it?"

"Trash bin." Minato sighed. He could have bought that new game he'd been looking at instead... What a waste.

"Eeh. That sucks. What was it?"

"Silver earrings." He admitted and leaned back on the bench. It was cold, yet he found he couldn't care less at that point. Maybe his ass would turn as cold as his soul? That'd be the day.

Naruto leaned back as well, "Well, look at it from the bright side."

"There's a bright side?" Minato asked mildly, not seeing it.

"You were only dumped by a human. Not an animal. Apparently, I can't even keep those interested these days." Naruto glanced at the young man beside him- who also looked to be around the same age as him, "You still have hope."

Minato couldn't keep himself from laughing, the smile on the young man's face so good-natured and filled with humour that he forgot, for a short moment, that he didn't even know his name. "That makes me feel a bit better, thanks."

"No problem." Naruto smiled, "At least it humours someone."

After hesitating all but a few seconds, Minato turned around to face him properly, "What's your name?"

Naruto did the same, reaching one of his hands out for a handshake, "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Namikaze Minato, nice to meet you." He took his hand, smiling softly. "Even if it's not under the most pleasant circumstances."

"I suppose misery brings people together." Naruto mused.

"There's probably a Christmas carol about that somewhere."

Naruto chuckled, "If you find one, tell me. I could use that for my collection. I need something to play over the holidays to remind me of how happy I am."

Minato smiled a little wider. Maybe this Christmas Eve wasn't a _complete_ waste after all? This Naruto seemed like a very nice person. He was funny too.

Abruptly, Naruto wrapped an arm around his stomach, cringing, "Urgh, crap." He murmured.

"Is something wrong?" Minato's brows furrowed in concern. Was he sick?

But Naruto only gave him a dismissive flick of his hand, "I was just going to take the little shit out for a quick dump, so I never got around to eating my dinner. I think I'm low-key dying." He pushed himself up, "I'll see you around Minato-san, I have to go eat something before I start chewing on the trees. It was nice meeting you." He began to walk away, waving over his shoulder.

Minato bit the inside of his cheek, calling out before he could change his mind, "I could eat." He leaned forward, his heart beating a little faster than usual. When did he become so adventurous?

Naruto stopped and looked over his shoulder, a flicker of surprise flashing through his eyes before he smirked, "Well, I ain't bringing the food to you. Chop-chop."

A flutter of warmth spread through Minato's chest, and he quickly stood up, jogging after Naruto with a smile on his face.


	2. That's not how it works... right?

"Don't the two of you look happy today!" Teuchi smirked as he placed a pair of ramen bowls in front of two blond young men, one of which was a regular customer at the restaurant. Though he couldn't say he'd seen the other one before.  
  
"You're looking at the rare sight of two dumped men, Teuchi-san." Naruto split apart his chopsticks, "You should probably take a photo. That way you can share our misery with your customers like the exotic animals we are."  
  
Minato smiled softly, breaking apart his own chopsticks as he spoke a quiet 'Itadakimasu'.   
  
"Dumped?" Teuchi took a seat opposite them, "Who'd be stupid enough to dump you, eh Naruto?" He squinted his eyes and turned to Minato, "Can't say I've got an opinion about you. I haven't seen you around before. Are you a friend of his?"  
  
"Namikaze Minato, sir. We just met a short while ago." Minato introduced himself as politely as he could while still holding his chopsticks. It would seem Naruto knew this man quite well.   
  
"Aaah. Still, _dumped?_  What the hell did you do this time?" The man leaned back and crossed his arms, a hint of accusation in his voice as he raised an unimpressed brow at Naruto.   
  
"I'm obviously too fabulous-" Teuchi instantly whacked Naruto across the head, and the young blond grimaced- rubbing his head.   
  
Minato smiled and refocused on his noodles. Indeed, they had to be good friends.  
  
"I'm serious, Naruto! I didn't even know you were seeing anyone. If you got a date, you promised to bring them here!"  
  
Naruto raised his hands defensively, " _Kurama_  dumped me. I'm not dating anyone. Promise!"  
  
Teuchi 'tsk'ed' and sent the young man a small glare, "Don't get my hopes up, kid. Then again..." his thoughtful gaze moved to Minato who quietly slurped his noodle soup, "Why don't you date that guy? You're both single." He all but shrugged.  **Easy fix.**  
  
The noodles in Minato's mouth lodged themselves in his throat, resulting in a coughing fit. Naruto, on the other hand, was staring incredulously at the older man in front of them while absently hitting Minato on his back.   
  
"Oi... you can't just pair up random people like that, you know that right?" Naruto reminded mildly.  
  
Minato's bewildered gaze flickered between the two men at his side, barely believing what he'd just heard. Did Teuchi suggest that the two of  _ **THEM**_ started to date!?  _Him and Naruto!?_  
  
_"Us!?"_  
  
Teuchi shrugged yet again, not seeing the problem, "You're both single, and you're both available. Besides, You look like you've hit it off anyway."  
  
"...Teuchi-san," Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, "Not everybody's gay. He got dumped by his  _girlfriend_. A girl.  _Woman_.  _Female_.  **Vagina.** " He rolled his eyes, "Wrong set of genitals, old man."  
  
Minato **stared** at Naruto, mouth half agape as Teuchi shrugged...  _again._ "Alright, alright! Calm down will ya'? Then how'd you get dumped by Kurama? He never leaves your side from what I've seen."  
  
Naruto shrugged, not noticing Minato who kept staring at him with a brain that was going through a slow reboot, "I don't know. He just took off all of a sudden. I mean, he'll probably go back home when he's done, but I don't like leaving him out here all alone, ya' know? He could get hurt or run over."  
  
Teuchi nodded sagely, "Agreed. You better find him once you're done here." The man then turned to Minato, "And why'd she dump you?"  
  
It took a moment for Minato to realise he'd been spoken to, and it wasn't until Naruto furrowed his brows at him that he noticed. He quickly snapped out of it, raised his hand and scratched the back of his head, "Heh, sorry." He chuckled nervously, "I erm... I don't really know. She sent me a text message and said she couldn't make it because stuff came up."  
  
"You were definitely dumped." The ramen chef nodded, and Minato hung his head in defeat. "Sucks, but hey, now you can date Naruto!"  
  
Minato snapped back up and he spluttered; a furious blush spreading across his cheeks as Naruto stared at his old friend with an entirely flat expression.  
  
"Really? _Really,_ Teuchi-san?"  
  
"Daaad, stop teasing them." A brunette walked out of the kitchen, a soup spatula in her hand. "You've got other customers. Move it!"  
  
Teuchi sighed, "Fine." He stood up, smirking one more time, and patted Naruto on the shoulder before he headed back to the kitchen. "He looks good, nice job!" He called over his shoulder.  
  
"C'mon!"

* * *

  
  
After Teuchi and Ayame left, Minato and Naruto descended into what could only be described as an _awkward_  silence.   
  
Minato felt a little strange for reasons he couldn't name as he used his chopsticks to swirl around his half-eaten noodle soup, "You didn't tell me you were gay." He said quietly.  
  
Naruto clenched his jaw as he refocused on his food, his familiar protective walls beginning to form yet again. It wasn't the first time people reacted that way. When people learned he was gay, they acted all weird about it, and it hurt his feelings. "Is that a problem or something?" He asked, a little strained.  
  
"No, of course not!" Minato hurridly said, but then awkwardly looked away. In the end, his attention was drawn to his half-eaten food. "I was just surprised. I'm sorry... that was very rude of me."

"If you're weirded out by it, then you can just leave," Naruto frowned, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice, "I don't need peoples prejudice bullshit on Christmas Eve."  
  
Minato's throat constricted, but he didn't leave.  _Couldn't._ Instead, he put down his chopsticks and turned around to face his new acquaintance properly. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm was being an inconsiderate idiot."  
  
The muscles around Naruto's jaw relaxed, and his blue eyes grew softer as he looked at the man beside him from out of the corner of his eyes, "You're foods getting cold..." He reminded softly, then cleared his throat, "Nothing worse than wasting a perfectly eatable bowl of ramen."  
  
"I-"  
  
"You know, when you're gay you get to hear a lot of stupid shit from people," Naruto informed quietly,  _"'Oh my god! Does that mean you want to have sex with me?'_ , _'Urgh, why are you looking at me! I don't want to turn gay!'_ , _'I prefer felines!'_ , _'Is it contagious?'_. It gets old, and I've grown tired of it. I'm not embarrassed by it, but it's not something I tell people I've just met."  
  
Minato cringed, "I get that. Again, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that... Actually, I don't know what I meant at all. I can be kind off... socially awkward at times. Sorry." He bowed his head a little.  
  
Naruto leaned slightly forward in his seat, a gentle smile forming on his lips before he directed it towards Minato whose blush still dusted his cheeks, "No harm done. I was rude too, so I'm sorry as well."  
  
Minato shook his head, his fringe moving from side to side, "You don't need to apologise." He was the one who'd been in the wrong, after all. "You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Well, this evening took a strange turn." Naruto let out a heavy sigh and then chuckled, "Why are we even talking about my sexual orientation? There  _has_  to be a more interesting subject to talk about on Christmas Eve."  
  
"Then... to continue the socially awkward and idiotic questions," Minato smiled sheepishly, "How come you're still single? You don't strike me as a person who would be."  
  
Naruto inwardly chuckled, entirely fond. Minato sure was curious, wasn't he?  
  
"Really?" The corner of Naruto's lips twitched, another smile threatening to show.  
  
"Aa." Minato's blush began to recede, and his discomfort after his stupid question slowly began to disappear. "You're a very nice person."  
  
Now it was Naruto's time to blush, and he laughed nervously, "I don't know about that..."  
  
"No, you are!" He assured, "You're funny too, and charming. Anyone would be lucky to date you."  
  
Naruto's pulse quickened, and his eyes widened a fraction. When he turned to look at Minato, the blond was entirely focused on his food, eating once again.  _Didn't Minato understand what he'd just said...?_  
  
"You too." Naruto said softly, "That girlfriend of yours was stupid to dump you."  
  
Minato's lips parted a fraction as he looked up, and then their eyes finally met.  
  
"Her loss," Naruto added quietly and averted his gaze.

* * *

  
  
Minato walked side by side with Naruto on the busy street, stealing glances of the blond man whenever the urge to do so grew too strong to resist. He didn't know why, but ever since that conversation at the restaurant took place, he'd been unable to take his eyes off of him.   
  
He didn't even know him... but somehow, in some way, his stomach felt all ticklish all of a sudden. And _warm_. Really,  _really_  warm.   
  
Needless to say, Namikaze Minato was confused.

* * *

  
  
Meanwhile, Naruto had to use all his willpower to keep his eyes on the road as he _'searched'_ for Kurama. In truth, he was busy trying to come to terms with that he might have developed a tiny  **TINY** crush on the blond man.  _A complete stranger!_ But...  
  
Naruto turned his head a little to the side- only to see a pair of beautiful blue eyes looking right back at him.  
  
They quickly looked away.  
  
Even if he was a stranger; Minato was kind of cute.

* * *

  
  
"You don't have to help me find him, Minato. It could take all night." Naruto pressed his bare hands a little deeper into his pockets, the cold air viciously biting into them, "I've already taken enough of your time."  
  
"It's alright; I'll help you find him." Minato smiled behind his white scarf, "And nobody should be out here alone on Christmas Eve."  
  
Naruto didn't know what to say to that. It was a very kind thing to say.   
  
It didn't take long until the streets grew too crowded to move, and the two of them were forced to come to a stop in the middle of the road.   
  
Minato looked around himself, his slightly taller build allowing him to see ahead of them, "It looks like everyone's gathering to see the fireworks." He turned to Naruto, "It's best to wait, I think."  
  
"I can't remember the last time I watched the fireworks on Christmas Eve and had company." Naruto chuckled, and never saw the frown on Minato's face, "I usually watch it alone from my apartment."  
  
There was a brief moment of silence while one of them gathered his resolve. "In that case, you should have a better view." Minato decided.   
  
All of a sudden, Naruto felt an equally cold hand take hold of his as he was pulling to the side and into the crowd. Naruto stared in bewilderment at the hand wrapped around his, only scarcely noting the annoyed expressions on everyone's faces as Minato paved the way for the two of them. The crowd eventually thinned out, and Minato took a right turn by one of the street corners, continued down a long path and then processed to take a left and entered a small park. The park was lit up with Christmas lights in a pale yellow and almost gave the illusion of liquid gold.   
  
With his hand still in Minato's, Naruto tried to understand what was happening. Not much made sense about this day so far, and he was pretty sure this didn't make much sense either.  
  
Minato came to a stop, satisfied. He looked around himself; there weren't many people in the park. Great, that meant Naruto would have a great view of the fireworks!  
  
"You can see-" He raised his hand to point- only to realise he was still holding Naruto's hand with his. He quickly let go as blood rushed to his face and he took a step to the side, "I- erm, S-sorry about that. The-The fireworks look alright from here." Minato promptly turned away from Naruto, mentally face-palming himself and inwardly crying for all but two seconds.  
  
Naruto looked away as well, awkward and oddly nervous. "Thanks... It's a nice place."  
  
Thankfully, their sad excuse for a conversation never got to finish as the sound of fireworks drew their eyes to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of tooth-rooting fluff... ( ⊙‿⊙) yassss.


	3. And that he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minato likes Mean Girls, Naruto is in love, Kurama is a player, and the forecast promises dates for everyone!

"This isn't how it normally looks...right?" Naruto asked awkwardly and glanced at the fairly(very) attractive blond at his left. Said man stood frozen, lips parted, and cheeks burning with embarrassment as he held onto his worthless train ticket with cold fingers.

_Out of service. The trains will resume at 06:00._

He'd missed the last train home. He was stuck.

"I- erm..." Minato searched for words, but ended up with nothing. He could only stare with dread at the glaring sign that told him he'd messed up and missed the last train for his hometown. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't afford to check into a hotel for the night! He'd spent all he had on those earrings he'd thrown away... which was proving to be a seriously stupid thing to do. He could have returned them.

Naruto could practically see the conflict taking place in Minato's mind. He felt bad. It was his fault Minato missed the last train. They had searched for Kurama after the fireworks and then lost track of time. It was easy to do that in Tokyo where people never seemed to sleep and everything looked so alive.

He bit the inside of his cheeks, nervous but hoping deep down that it wasn't too inappropriate of him, "H-hey," he started, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. Minato looked at him, looking rather lost. "I don't live too far from here." But then hastily added, "I've got a sofa! That you can crash on, I mean." He swallowed, only barely scraping up the courage to look up at Minato's face.

Minato stared for a long moment, then ducked his head and pulled up his white scarf over his mouth, "Are you sure?" He asked quietly, averting his gaze as his stomach did a funny loop, "I don't want to intrude or anything."

Naruto shook his head, waving his hands for good measure. "It's totally fine! I don't mind at all."

"Then..." Minato nodded, not daring to meet his eyes. If he did, Naruto would surely realise how utterly embarrassed he was. God, what a mess of a day.

"It's erm... it's this way." Naruto dumbly pointed in the direction of his home, his voice echoing in the deserted train station, only to mentally reprimand himself for being so damn tactless and awkward. Why did he have to make it way more awkward than it already was!? _Damn, he was so stupid!_

 

* * *

 

Minato walked behind Naruto as they moved up the second flight of stairs leading to the third floor of the department complex where his new friend apparently lived. It wasn't the nicest area, but it seemed affordable enough. He was seriously nervous though. Really, _really_ nervous in fact. Since when did he make such impulsive decisions like sleeping in the home of a complete stranger? Well, Naruto wasn't exactly a **stranger** but... It wasn't like him at all! Kushina always tried to make him do more things like that(not exactly sleeping at strangers... but still). To become a bit more _adventurous_. It never worked though... and perhaps that was why she'd dumped him? He mentally cringed at the thought. Was he too boring for her?

Abruptly Naruto stopped, and Minato, unknowing and deep in thought, walked right into him- causing Naruto to stumble and curse in surprise as Minato instinctively reached out to grab him and stop him from falling, "I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Minato held him close, lips almost brushing his ear as his minor heart attack thundered in his chest. _Get a grip Minato!!_

They parted enough for their eyes to met, lingering on each other for a long breathless moment before they snapped out of it and separated, clearing their throats for good measure.

_Awkward._

Naruto tried to calm his frantically beating heart. He was like a fumbling idiot today. Since when did he stutter and stumble and blush and- _Have mercy,_ he was acting like a silly little _school girl!_ "I'm fine." _Calm down, calm down._ "No harm don-"

"Is that a _fox?!_ " Minato interrupted with a gasp. He peered over Naruto's shoulder and locked his gaze upon a fox that sat perfectly still outside one of the doors of an apartment. It certainly _looked_ like a fox at least.

Naruto's cheeks _burned_ at the sudden proximity, but managed to collect himself when the cause for his abrupt halt came to the forefront of him mind once again. As such, he spun around, a fierce glare on his face, and marched over to the smug-looking fox who appear far too satisfied with himself.

" _You!_ " Naruto hissed and pointed at Kurama accusingly. Minato followed right behind him, completely bewildered at the turn of events, "Wipe that smug-ass look off of your face! You don't get to look so damn happy with yourself when I had to roll around in snow and almost drive my head straight into a light post!"

Even Minato could see the wicked glee in Kurama's red eyes. He gaped, " _This_ is who we were looking for?" He thought they were looking for a dog!

Naruto grimaced and sent Kurama a dirty glare before introducing them with a voice as dry as sandpaper, "Minato, meet dickhead. Dickhead, Minato."

If Kurama had been born with fingers, he would have happily presented his middle one for his dumbass-owner to witness. At least **he** was getting tail! It wasn't his fault the man was a miserable single without prospects. It didn't mean **he** had to be too! Unlike _him_ , he didn't have any difficulty getting laid.

Minato watched the fox start to yip, sounding suspiciously like a laugh.

"He's a bit... unique, isn't he?" Minato forced a strange smile, feeling a bit weirded out by the fox who watched him with dark red eyes and almost seemed to mock him with them.

Naruto huffed a sigh, "Ignore him. He's a bastard." With those words, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, swiftly unlocking the front door and inviting his new friend inside.

_Thank god the place wasn't a mess. That would have been the worst!_

 

* * *

 

Much later, Naruto watched Minato in wonder as they sat on his couch and watched a movie together. He'd laughed. He'd _laughed_ when Regina George got hit by the school bus. He _understood_ the wonderfully cliched piece of art that the Mean Girls was!! On his first time watching it too! Was Minato even real!? He couldn't be! Nobody understood why he liked sappy romance movies. Nobody! But Minato did!!

Minato turned to look at him, mirth in his eyes and a bright and beautiful smile on his face. Then he promptly blushed and shyly averted his blue eyes, realising that Naruto was gaping at him in astonishment. Did he do something strange again?

 _I think I'm in love._ Naruto thought, mind reeling as something tugged at his heartstrings.

"Another one?" He blurted out and all but shoved the popcorn bowl into Minato's arms, flying off the couch and towards the shelf with all the sappy romance movies he always kept close at hand. They had to watch Pretty woman! Pretty woman!! And **then** he'd decide if he was really going insane or not!

Mildly baffled, not to mention feeling strangely shy, Minato shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth to keep from saying anything too embarrassing. Naruto was utterly adorable when he was excited, and let's not even mention how nice it felt to watch movies Kushina would have laughed in his face for. Naruto was such a dork and he was so proud of it that it felt safe enough to admit that he was one too.

"This!" Naruto spun around in triumph, a dvd held proudly in his hand, "Is a master piece!"

Minato couldn't help but grin as he popped in another popcorn in his mouth, "Go on then, start it up!"

Naruto beamed and Minato felt his cheeks get rosy and warm. Maybe this Christmas Eve wasn't that bad after all? It was great, really.

 

* * *

 

The following morning Minato and Naruto woke up sprawled over each other on the sofa. Popcorn laid scattered around them after their popcorn fight, cans of melon soda piled on the coffee table, several empty bowls of cup ramen laid randomly on the floor, and dvds and game consoles laid abandoned in front of the tv.

Both groaned. The night before had been bloody brilliant and they'd laughed so much that the neighbors had knocked on their door more than once. But it had been utterly and completely brilliant. Suffice to say, they considered each other good friends... with a hint of blushing cheeks and shy smiles, of course.

"So..." Naruto mumbled groggily into Minato's rather nice smelling hair, "That happened."

Minato groaned again, but there could have been the hint of a humored chuckle in there as well.

"It did." Minato didn't even try to move from the slightly awkward but comfortable position on Naruto's chest where he'd somehow fallen asleep the night before. He should have, probably, but until he woke up enough to register that he was, in fact, laying on top of Naruto... Well, he'd handle that with his usual awkwardness no doubt. No worries.

 

* * *

 

Naruto followed Minato outside. It was cold out, but thankfully it wasn't snowing anymore. However, he should have used his jacket regardless. The clothes from the day before wasn't enough and the goosebumps all over his bare arms were inclined to agree.

Meanwhile, Minato bit his bottom lip as he played with a piece of paper in the pocket of his jacket. He didn't know if he had the courage to give it to him. Perhaps it was too forward and bold? They'd only just met yesterday but-

"Thanks for helping me yesterday." Naruto gave him a lopsided smile, and Minato's hesitation immediately took flight and vanished, "That was really nice of you, Minato." He leaned against the door.

"You're welcome. Here," Minato pulled out the folded note before he could chicken out, and handed it to the blond man whose curious eyes moved between him and the note. "If Kurama runs away again, you might need someone to help you find him." He smiled, a soft hint of pink dusting his cheeks as Naruto's heart began to beat a little faster, "Or someone to just watch movies and play video games with. I had a lot of fun."

Honestly, Minato would have been fine with whatever excuse he got as long as he could see him again.

Naruto reached for the note, "Thanks," He said softly, "I'll remember that."

The taller of the two began to move backwards, "I'll see you around, Naruto." His smile never dropping.

"See you around, Minato." He pocketed the note, and waved his hand ever so shyly.

Minato turned around and descended the staircase, his stomach fluttering with hundreds of butterflies while his steps felt a little lighter than usual. He couldn't recall when he'd been this happy before. Naruto was special. Really special!

Naruto pulled out the note when Minato moved down the staircase, his eyes quickly noting the phone number neatly written across it. His heart pounded in his chest, and his legs urged him to run after the man, but he didn't. Instead he leaned over the railing of the balcony and looked down just in time to see Minato step out on the street right below him.

"Hey!" He called. Minato spun around and looked up, "Do... erm, do you have any plans for New Year?" His grip on the railing tightened, nervous and scared of being rejected. However, those worries proved to be unfounded when Minato grinned.

"Text me the time and place!" He called back, waving his hand above his head before jogging down the street.

Naruto's nervous breath came out in a shudder as his entire insides warmed. "I will!"

He stood on the balcony of the third floor of his apartment complex until he couldn't see Minato anymore, his heart beating so fast it bordered on turning painful. Once he stepped inside and closed the door, he slid down on the floor, a silly grin on his face accompanied by an incredulous chuckle, "I have a date..!"

And that he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NoRegrets


End file.
